BREATHE
by Dika137
Summary: "Lupakan dia dan setidaknya lihat aku, Hyung." Air mata menetes diwajah tampannya. "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatmu setidaknya melihatku. Aku akan melakukan apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Aku akan melakukannya lebih baik dari dia. Tapi kenapa hanya dia yang ada didalam pikiran dan hatimu selama ini?" Spesial Oneshoot for ChanBaek shipper.


**.**

 **.**

 **BREATHE**

 **.**

 **M5Allrisesilver Present~**

 **.**

 **YAOI, BxB, M!warning, Typo(s), Bahasa yang membingungkan.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling memahami.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Breathe"**

 _Ketika kau lelah, maka berisitirahatlah. Ketika kau terluka, maka berhentilah. Tidak ada yang salah dengan mengalah untuk sesaat. Pejamkan matamu, rasakan sapaan angin lembut diwajahmu. Dan nikmatilah walau hanya untuk sementara._

 **~o0o~**

 **SBS, 12 maret 2016**

Matanya menatapku dengan tatapan lelah, sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah buku bersampul biru yang masih terlihat baru. Bibirnya berkomat-kamit sejak tadi, namun handsfree kecil yang terpasang dikedua telingaku meredam semua omelannya dengan baik.

"Kesalahan apalagi yang aku lakukan?"

Tidak merespon sama halnya dengan omelan panjang yang tidak akan berhenti sampai akhir. Kedua tanganku bergerak malas, melepas kedua handsfree yang tertutupi helaian rambutku yang berwarna coklat.

"Apa yang kau cari sebenarnya, Byun Baekhyun."

Dia menyebut namaku dengan lengkap, wajah tampannya terlihat begitu frustasi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apalagi kesalahanku kali ini, aku tidak tahu apalagi yang mengganggunya yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaanku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, atau mungkin aku berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Beristirahatlah." Nada suaranya melemah diakhir, tangannya bergerak, Berakhir dengan acakan lembut yang aku terima pada rambutku. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan naskah barumu. Bernafaslah walau hanya untuk sesaat."

Aku bergeming, menghembuskan nafasku tanpa sadar. "Aku masih ingin menulis, ada proyek naskah drama baru yang ingin aku buat."

"Kau masih punya banyak waktu, aku menerima tawaran itu karena kau bisa menyelesaikannya sampai akhir tahun ini. Dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatmu berlibur selama beberapa saat."

"Akan aku pikirkan." Itu jawaban terakhir yang bisa aku berikan, semakin aku bersikeras. Maka Ryeowook hyung akan semakin memaksaku, laki-laki yang lebih tua enam tahun dariku itu mendengus. Meletakkan naskah baruku baruku yang bersampul biru diatas meja.

"Tanggal pembuatannya pertengahan bulan ini. Aku sudah memberitahumu bukan?"

Aku mengangguk, menatap wajah tampannya yang menggemaskan dan tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

Dia guru terbaik yang aku punya, guru yang memaksaku untuk berhenti saat aku seharusnya berhenti. Guru yang memaksaku untuk maju meski aku merasa bahwa aku akan gagal. Dia penulis terbaik yang pernah aku kenal, guru tercerdik yang pernah aku tahu. Dan seorang kakak laki-laki yang menempatkan dirinya sebagai pegangan saat rasa sakit datang menghampiri.

"Aku menyukai naskah barumu."

Aku tersenyum lebar, beranjak bangun dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan erat. "Tidak tanpa protesanmu disana-sini. Terima kasih _Songsaenim_."

Lagi-lagi tangannya mengacak rambutku dengan lembut. "Apapun untukmu, Baekhyun-aa."

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

Aku menguap tertahan, mengerjapkan mataku sesekali, menyesuaikan cahaya gelap yang tertangkap kedua mataku. Kakiku melangkah secara perlahan, menjatuhkan tas ransel berwarna hiam bergradasi abu-abu keatas sofa kemudian.

"Semuanya masih terlihat sama."

Suaraku bergetar, kakiku melangkah tanpa ragu ke tepian, menyibak gorden jendela dan mengerjap saat angin malam berhembus lembut. Kakiku yang tanpa alas kaki bergerak, berjalan secara perlahan menuju balkon yang menghadap langsung kearah sungai Han yang tenang. Suara gemerisik setenang ombak kecil yang ada disana.

Tanganku bergetar, mataku mengerjap pelan menatap wajah tampannya yang ada dipapan iklan. Matanya yang teduh seolah menatapku secara langsung. Membangkitkan getaran lembut itu lagi, tanpa aku sadari.

"Aku selalu merindukanmu, Hyung."

Aku tersenyum lirih, memejamkan kedua mataku dan membiarkan angin malam menghantarkan rasa dingin, menyapu tubuhku yang tertutupi sweater hangat yang lagi-lagi berwarna putih abu-abu, warna kesukaannya.

' _Berhentilah mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil untukmu, jika dia mengabaikanmu. Itu artinya kau tidak cukup berarti untuk dia perdulikan. Apalagi yang membuatmu ingin bertahan? Kata-kata bodohnya yang membuatmu jatuh cinta? Iya?'_

Aku menggeleng, menolak dengan keras kata-kata tajam yang Chanyeol ucapkan padaku. Mendesah lelah dan berbalik, memunggungi wajah tampannya yang entah kenapa membuatku lagi-lagi merasa lemah.

"Rasa sayang yang semakin besar, akan membuatmu semakin terpuruk karena rasa sakit."

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

"Hei. Kau baru bangun?"

Aku mendesah, mengucek kedua mataku dengan malas dan menatap sosok tampan yang kini tersenyum dengan wajah tidak bersalah. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan jam istirahatku yang terganggu karena ulahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Dia mendengus, mengabaikan suara serakku yang keluar. Melangkah mendekati tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat disampingku.

"Aku lelah, Baek."

Dia pikir aku tidak?

Anak ini. Aku mendesah pasrah, beranjak bangun dan mendudukkan diriku disampingnya. Menatap sosoknya yang tampan dan menggemaskan yang sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak dulu. Sejak pertama kali aku menginjakan kaki di Seoul 13 tahun yang lalu.

"Ada tawaran film lagi?"

Dia mengangguk dengan wajah dibuat sepolos mungkin. "Apakah aku harus menerimanya?"

Aku menggeleng pelan."Apa naskahnya membuatmu tertarik?"

Dia mengangguk dengan ragu. "Aku takut ceritanya terlalu klise, Baek."

"Bawakan aku naskahnya dan aku akan membedahkannya untukmu."

Dan dia tersenyum teramat manis. Senyum yang aku tahu bermakna bahwa dia berhasil membuatku peduli dengannya. Jebakan sederhana yang lagi-lagi membuatku kalah dengan cara cerdiknya dalam meminta tolong.

"Kau tidak pernah menghubungi Chanyeol lagi ya?"

Aku menggeleng, menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Dia sibuk dengan jadwal _comeback_."

"Setidaknya hubungi dia sesekali."

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan Kyungsoo."

"Dia selalu menanyakan tentangmu padaku. Sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali kau berkunjung kerumahku."

"Lalu?" Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti. Memang apa salahnya jika Chanyeol yang merupakan sepupu Kyungsoo bertanya sesuatu tentangku. Mungkin dia hanya penasaran dulu. Toh sekarang dia dan Chanyeol masih berhubungan dengan baik.

"Apa kau masih tidak mengerti?"

"Apa?" Aku benci jika Kyungsoo mulai bertele-tele.

"Chanyeol menyukaimu, Baek."

Aku ingin tertawa. Yang benar saja, Chanyeol itu tampan dan memiliki segudang bakat. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dia lakukan. Dan apa tadi? Chanyeol menyukainya? Heol. Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol itu normal.

"Aku juga menyukainya, Kyungsoo." Aku menjawab dengan nada malas. "Aku tidak mungkin membenci sepupumu sendiri. Dia juga baik."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Kyungsoo mendengus, beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur dan membuka gorden jendela yang tertutup.

Aku terdiam. Mengerjap lembut saat mendapati senyum yang aku liha semalam masih terlihat disana. Dibaleho besar yang menjadikan dia sebagai Ikon produk milik mereka.

"Apa kau tidak bosan melihat wajah Suho. Kau itu gila Baekhyun."

Aku mendengus, mengabaikan protesan yang selalu Kyungsoo layangkan. Kakiku bergerak cepat dan menutup gorden jendela. "Jika kau tidak menyukainya jangan kau lihat. Toh tidak ada yang salah dengan itu semua."

"Cintamu yang tidak masuk akal iu tidak akan pernah berhasil." Kyungsoo mendengus dengan sinis. Melangkah cepat mengambil tas ransel miliknya yang ada diatas sofa diujung kamar.

"Apa kita harus bertengkar lagi?"

Aku lelah bertanya, berdiri diam didekat jendela denan dia yang ada didepan pintu kamar.

"Aku lelah melihatmu seperti itu Baekhyun. Aku pergi saja."

Dan seperti biasa, dia hanya membanti pintu kamar tanpa memperdulikan aku lagi sama sekali.

Aku yang salah, aku tahu jika Kyungsoo tidak pernah suka jika aku hanya memikirkan Suho. Sosok yang sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ada orang yang menyukainya sejak dulu. Dulu, yang bahkan sudah berlalu begitu lama.

Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini. Aku tidak ahu sampai kapan aku akan menyukai orang yang sama sekali tidak mengenalku. Aku tidak tahu, dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **Seoul, 15 Juni 2005**

"Byun Baekhyun, mau kemana kau?"

Aku menatapnya sekilas, mengeratkan tali ransel dipundakku dan kembali berlari. Mengabaikan teriakan Kyungsoo dibelakangku. Gerbang sekolah yang sudah terlihat membuat langkah kakiku semakin cepat, mataku menatap kanan dan kiri sebelum kembali berlari, memasuki lapangan _Seoul Performing Arts_..

"Yak! Tunggu aku, bodoh."

Aku mendengus, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan malas sebelum kembali berlari. Menyelinap diantara pepohonan dan bersembunyi, mencari _view_ yang paling tempat untuk memantau dari jarak jauh.

"Kyungsoo, disini." Kyungsoo menatapku sekilas sebelum berlari kearahku, ikut menyembunyikan dirinya diantara pepohonan dan jaring-jaring panjang yang memisahkan lapangan sepak bola dan lapangan golf.

"Kenapa kita harus bersembunyi? Ini bukan jam pelajaran dimana kita dilarang masuk dan menonton mereka bermain. Kita bisa duduk disana," Tangannya teracung, menunjuk sisi lapangan yang terlindungi dari sinar matahari.

"Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku, kau tetap harus disini bersamaku."

Kyungsoo mendengus, menyamankan posisinya yang sejak tadi berjongkok. "Aku tahu dia tampan dan kau menyukainya, tapi bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika kau mendatanginya dan berkenalan langsung dengannya. Kau sudah mengikutinya selama berbulan-bulan. Setidaknya kau bisa berteman dengannya."

"Dia memiliki banyak teman." Senyumku tanpa sadar terukir, mataku bergerak lurus, menatap wajah tampannya yang terlihat begitu bahagia saat memainkan tongkat golf. "Dia menyukai golf, waktunya banyak dia habiskan dilapangan ini dan lapangan disekitar tempat tinggalnya."

"Kau mengerikan, kau tahu itu kan?" Kyungsoo mendesah, merebahkan tubuhnya dan berbaring. Sama sekali tidak berminat. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan mengajaknya berteman, jika dia menolak. Itu artinya kau sama sekali tidak berarti untuknya."

"Kau tidak pernah tahu, bahwa hal seperti ini terkadang lebih menyenangkan."

"Terserahmulah, aku ingin tidur. Jangan mengangguku."

Aku mengabaikannya, mengalihkan tatapanku dan lagi-lagi menemukan wajah tampannya sedang tertawa. Keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Katakan bahwa aku tergila-gila padanya.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku benar-benar memperhatikannya. Aku dan dia berbeda sekolah. Dia bersekolah di sekolah yang khusus menerima siswa-siswi berprestasi dalam bidang seni, berbeda denganku yan bersekolah di Jungwon High School. Kami tidak pernah bertemu, setidaknya 9 bulan yang lalu, saat badai salju menyerang Seoul dan bus sekolah yang kami gunakan diberhentikan didaerah sekitar sekolahnya.

Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat itu. Tidak ada yang benar-benar menarik darinya saat itu. Seragamnya cukup berantakan, jelas karena dia siswa laki-laki. Tas sekolah berada dipangkuannya. Dan matanya terpejam menikmati musik yang mungkin dia dengar dari handsfree yang terpasang dikedua telinganya.

Aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya, setidaknya tidak sampai ketika dia bersenandung. Kondisi halte yang sepi karena siswa lain memilih menunggu didalam bus memaksaku untuk mendengar senandung suaranya yang lirih. Suara lirih yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih terekam jelas dalam ingatanku.

 _Mengambil gitar tua ku,  
Pengakuan yang tak pernah kunyatakan  
Berpura-pura membuat satu lagu, Tentang suatu pernyataan  
Cukup dengarkan, aku akan bernyanyi untuk mu_ _EXO-sing for you_

Aku tahu bahwa dia bukan seorang penyanyi, aku tahu bahwa dia sama sekali tidak pernah berlatih untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi, namun entah kenapa aku tahu bahwa dia benar-benar membuatku tersentuh saat dia bernyanyi. Mataku menatapnya sejak saat itu, tidak ingin berpaling seolah-olah aku mengenal rasa suka pertama kali dari sosoknya yang terlihat begitu tampan.

"Kim Joon Myun, Ayo."

Aku tersentak, menatap lapangan yang mulai sepi. Tanganku bergerak cepat, menggoyang bahu Kyungsoo yang benar-benar tertidur. "Ayo, mereka sudah akan pulang."

Kyungsoo mendengus, mengumpulkan nyawanya dan ikut berlari. Kembali menyelinap diantara pepohonan dan mengikuti langkah-langkah mereka didepan sana.

Aku tersenyum, menikmati tawa bahagia yang terdengar di indra pendengaranku. Suho gemar tertawa, dia tertawa saat membicarakan hal-hal yang disukainya, salah satunya musik. Dan didepan sana, tidak jauh dari posisiku yang bersembunyi.

Aku bisa melihat betapa tampannya saat dia tersenyum begitu lebar, seolah-olah masalahku terangkat begitu saja, seolah-olah aku bisa bernafas tanpa beban.

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **SBS, 16 April 2016**

"Hyung." Aku berhenti, berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria jangkung berdiri dihadapanku. Senyum lebar terhias diwajahnya yang tampan.

"Hai." Aku tersenyum kecil, melambaikan tanganku kemudian. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dia tertawa seperti biasa, melangkah kecil dan membuatku mau tak mau mengikutinya. "Ingin bertemu denganmu, tentu saja."

Aku mendengus, menepuk bahunya lembut dan tertawa. "Kau bukan orang dengan banyak waktu luang Chanyeolie~, jadi apa yang kau lakukan di katorku?"

"Aku menemani manager Hyung untuk mengambil naskah baru milik Sehun. Karena kau bekerja disini, tentu saja aku dengan senang hati untuk ikut."

Aku mengangguk, menekan tombol lift dan membiarkan Chanyeol berdiri disampingku. Mataku melirik, menatap tubuhnya yang semakin tinggi. "Aku pikir aku cukup tinggi dulu, dan sekarang."

Lagi-lagi dia tertawa, suara tawanya yang khas membuatku ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar. "Aku semakin tinggi agar bisa merangkulmu seperti ini." Mataku mengerjap, menatap tangannya yang melingkar nyaman dipundakku. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Hyung?"

"Baik, tentu saja." Aku tersenyum, membiarkan lengan Chanyeol merangkulku. Sejak dulu dia memang seperti itu, mungkin dia lebih menyayangiku jika dibanding dengan Kyungsoo, saudara sepupunya sendiri. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Melelahkan." Aku menengadah, menatap wajah tampannya yang menatap kedepan tanpa ekspresi. "Kau tahu, ini memang seharusnya melelahkan Hyung."

Pintu lift terbuka, Chanyeol sontak melepas rangkulannya dan berjalan. Berbalik pelan dan menatapku yang masih berada didalam lift. "Ini memang melelahkan, Hyung. Jadi tetaplah kuat."

Aku terdiam, mengangguk pelan dan menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

Aku tidak ingin dia tahu bahwa sampai sekarang aku masih belum terlepas darinya, belum terlepas dari seseorang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak menggenggamku.

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **Seoul, 21 Juli 2005**

"Kau bisa menggunakan ini."

Aku mendesah tertahan, menahan nafasku saat dia mengangkat wajah tampannya. Matanya yang sendu menatap tanpa berkedip. Menatapku dengan tatapan asingnya yang khas.

"Tidak perlu."

Aku menghela nafas tanpa sadar, menikmati bagaimana suara lembut itu membuat jantungku berdetak lembut. Katakan lagi bahwa aku benar-benar gila, katakan bahwa aku benar-benar terlihat bodoh dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan ini, rumahku ada didepan sana. Gunakanlah."

Dia menggeleng, mengambil tas ranselnya yang terjatuh dan pergi, menerobos hujan dengan berlari. Aku terdiam, lagi-lagi menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

"Setidaknya aku sudah berani menyapanya." Tanganku bergetar, memegang payung berwarna putih ditanganku dan memasukkannya kedalam tas, berjalan perlahan meninggalkan halte bus yang sepi. Menikmati sensasi dingin saat hujan menyapaku dengan kekuatannya.

"Dia benar-benar tampan." Aku terkekeh dalam diam, memejamkan mataku dan menikmati bagaimana hujan membawa semuanya, rasa gundahku dengan luruhnya air hujan keatas tanah. Kakiku melangkah, menikmati jipratan hujan yang mengenaiku.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Aku tercenung, menatap sekeliling dan terdiam. Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali menatap wajah tampannya yang berdiri dibelakangku.

"Tidak ada."

Dia mengernyit, menatap tubuhku dari atas ke bawah dengan wajah tidak yakin. "Kau bukan anak kecil yang memakai seragam anak SMA kan?"

Aku mengerjap tidak mengerti, menghapus jejak hujan diwajahku dengan tangan. "Aku memang anak SMA, kelas 1."

"Mustahil." Dia tersenyum teramat tipis, melambai lalu kembali berlari dengan baju olahraga ada ditangan kanannya.

Aku terdiam, menatap punggungnya yang menjauh dan menyentuh wajahku yang entah kenapa terasa panas.

"Dia menyapaku terlebih dulu." Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. "Dia berbicara denganku." Nafasku terasa memburu. "Dan dia tersenyum."

Aku berteriak, menari bersama hujan layaknya remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **22 April 2016, Apartemen**

"Selamat." Aku tersenyum, balas memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. "Aku akan membacanya dan mengomentarinya dengan objektif."

"Lakukan sesukamu." Aku terkekeh, menerima bunga cantik berwarna biru pemberiannya. "Terima kasih karena sudah datang."

Kyungsoo mendengus, menarik tanganku ke sisi dekat jendela. "Kemarin kau bertemu Chanyeol?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Dia datang bersama managernya ke perusahaan. Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, tersenyum kecil kemudian. "Ada rencana berlibur? Kemana kau akan pergi?"

Aku menatapnya sangsi, Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang akan mengalihkan sebuah percakapan. "Ada apa?"

"Apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Chanyeol?"

Dia menggeleng, dan entah kenapa itu semakin terlihat aneh. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Bukan sesuatu hal yang harus kau khawatirkan."

Aku mengerjap malas. Menatap Kyungsoo langsung dengan tatapanku yang tidak dia sukai. "Apa yang tidak ingin kau ceritakan padaku? Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

Dia menggeleng lemah, namun entah kenapa aku tahu ada yang dia sembunyikan dariku. Tumbuh dan besar bersama-sama membuatku menyadarinya. Bahwa Kyungsoo tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol sendiri nanti."

Dia tidak menjawab, itu artinya dia ingin aku tahu sendiri dan dengan caraku sendiri.

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **Seoul** **, 21 November** **2005**

Tanganku terjulur, menikmati sentuhan lembut salju yang menyentuhnya. Bibirku tanpa sadar tersenyum, menikmati bagaimana rasa dingin itu menghantarkan rasa yang berbeda.

Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku menyukai seseorang yang bahkan tidak berani untuk aku tegur, aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku menyukai orang yang sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ada orang yang selama ini menatapnya dalam diam.

Sayang itu tidak salah, tapi sakitnya itu yang terkadang tidak bisa dihindari. Namun bukankah mereka satu paket yang harus diterima mau atau tidak?

Mataku mengerjap lembut, menatap gerbang yang ada dihadapanku. Pentas seni sudah dimulai sejak tadi, bahkan untuk masuk aku merasa enggan. Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai seseorang jika menemuinya saja aku merasa takut?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Aku tersentak, menatap sekeliling dan mendapati seorang yang lebih tinggi dariku kini berdiri disampingku, matanya yang sedikit bulat dibanding mata orang Korea pada umumnya menatapku dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Terlihat menggemaskan.

"Tidak ada."

Aku tahu bahwa aku orang yang paling sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, itu sebabnya aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Kyungsoo, teman jutek yang bisa memahami sifat dinginku yang bahkan sulit dimengerti oleh diriku sendiri.

"Kau tidak masuk, Hyung?"

Aku menatapnya bingung, menatap tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Aku bersyukur bahwa aku terbilang cukup tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi dibanding laki-laki seusianya pada umumnya.

"Aku tidak ingin masuk."

Dia mengernyit, wajahnya yang terbilang tampan terlihat menolak jawabanku. "Jika sudah disini kenapa kau tidak masuk? Ini kan acara untuk umum, Ayo kita masuk bersama."

Hembusan nafasnya diikuti oleh uap karena rasa dingin, bibirnya memerah karena terlalu sering dia gigit. Tanpa kusadari aku menatap sosoknya lebih dari yang aku harapkan.

"Tidak," Aku menggeleng kemudian. "Aku akan pulang. Sampai jumpa."

"Masuklah bersamaku." Dia tersenyum kecil, aku bahkan heran bagaimana bisa dia terlihat begitu dewasa. Aku pikir dia jauh lebih muda dariku. "Kyungsoo menyuruhku untuk menemanimu, dia tidak bisa menemanimu karena flu kembali menyerangnya seperti biasa."

"Kau, Chanyeol?"

Dia mengangguk, wajah tampannya terlihat bangga. Entah apa maksudnya itu. "Jadi ayo masuk, kau bisa terlambat melihat penampilan-penampilan yang keren, Hyung."

Aku menggeleng, entah kenapa aku merasa enggan tanpa aku sadari. "Lebih baik aku menjenguk Kyungsoo. Ayo pulang saja."

Dia menggeleng, aku tahu bagaimana sosok yang baru aku temui bisa terlihat begitu keras kepala, karena aku mengenal Kyungsoo dengan baik. "Aku sudah lama ingin menyapamu Hyung. Jadi hari ini kita main bersama ya?"

Aku mengerjap tidak mengerti, menatap tangan hangatnya yang terbungkus sarung tangan dan kini tengah menggandengku. Wajah tampannya sesekali menoleh, membimbingku dan entah kenapa aku hanya bisa menurut.

Ada yang aneh dengan dia? Keanehan yang entah kenapa tidak pernah aku sadari. Sifat dinginku akan luluh jika dikerasi, dan Chanyeol menemukan titik lemahnya dengan begitu mudah. Aku mengikutinya walau enggan, aku menikmatinya walau sebenarnya aku ingin menolak. Setidaknya aku tidak sendiri, aku bisa diam bersama orang lain. Orang yang bahkan aku pikir tidak akan pernah mengerti tentang apa yang aku pikirkan.

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

"Aku ke toilet."

"Aku akan menemanimu, Hyung." Dia memegang tanganku dengan lembut.

"Hanya sebentar." Tanganku bergerak cepat, melepas genggaman tangannya yang entah kenapa terasa aneh. Sulit mendeskripsikan bagaimana rasa hangat itu tiba-tiba melingkupi.

Wajahnya menunjukkan penolakan, namun entah kenapa aku tak peduli. Mataku menatap sekeliling dan sebisa mungkin untuk menghindar, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang terkadang menatapku sekedar ingin mencari tahu.

Apakah aku terlihat begitu asing?

Kakiku bergerak dengan cepat, mencari sela diantara orang-orang yang sedang berteriak. Seharusnya aku menyadari bahwa diriku tidak menyukai keramain. Seharusnya aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak pernah suka berada diantara orang-orang asing. Seharusnya aku sadar, namun kenapa aku melakukan ini?

Apa karena dia? Yah, aku tidak bisa menolak dan mencari alasan meski aku ingin mengungkapkan beragam alasan.

Aku lahir tanpa sosok Ayah, aku dibesarkan dari seorang Ibu yang harus mengurus berbagai urusan yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh seorang laki-laki. Aku kekurangan kasih sayang? Tidak, tidak ada wanita yang lebih peduli dari beliau. Tidak ada wanita yang menyempatkan waktunya untuk bercerita meski aku tahu tubuh kurusnya juga kelelahan dan butuh waktu untuk sitirahat.

Aku tahu sudah waktunya untuk Eomma berisitirahat, aku tahu sudah waktunya untuk Eomma bernafas diantara sesaknya udara kehidupan yang melingkupinya. Aku tahu, tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku masih 15 tahun, bukan hak ku untuk mengatakan hal yang belum menjadi bagianku. Aku hanya bisa diam, memendamnya, dan tanpa sadar menulisnya dalam bentuk irik diberbagai tempat.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati."

Aku mengerjap, menghentikan langkah kakiku dan menatap sekeliling. Mengerjap sesekali saat mendapati dia membungkuk sopan sebelum berlalu. Tubuhnya yang terbaluti kemeja berwarna puth melangkah cepat, menghilang diantara penonton yang memadati pentas seni yang diadakan sekolahnya.

Aku mengikutinya tanpa aku sadari, ikut menyelinap dan kembali seperti biasa. Mencoba menyembunyikan diriku dari dia yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang selama ini menatapnya ingin tahu.

Aku menghela nafas, menatap sekeliling dan mengerjap bingung. Kenapa dia harus kebelakang sekolah? Kenapa dia harus menghindari keramaian? Kenapa dia harus menyendiri dan terlihat begitu menyedihkan?

Kenapa?

Aku ingin tahu. Wajahku menunduk sedih, berjongkok diantara pepohonan dan menatap wajah tampannya yang terlihat pucat. Nafasnya terlihat sulit, uap-uap panas terlihat bahkan dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Jangan menyembunyikan semuanya seorang diri." Aku berucap lirih, merasa tidak pantas saat aku pikir bahwa aku tidak lebih baik darinya. "Jangan terlihat menyedihkan, Suho Hyung."

Bibirku bahkan bergetar, tanganku terasa kaku. Mataku menatap wajah tampannya yang menunduk. Aku tahu bahwa dia bukan orang yang akan menangis, namun aku tahu bahwa dia bisa menangis begitu mudahnya?

Kenapa aku berpikir bahwa aku tahu semua tentangnya?

Aku tersenyum, sama sekali tidak menyadari jika aku menangisi diriku yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Kakiku melangkah tanpa aku sadari, namun entah kenapa aku berharap bahwa kegilaan ini tidak berhenti disini, aku hanya diam, berharap bahwa kegilaanku akan membuatku lebih dekat dengannya, walau hanya untuk malam ini.

"Kau bisa menggunakan ini."

Aku mendesah tertahan, menahan nafasku saat dia mengangkat wajah tampannya. Matanya yang sendu menatap tanpa berkedip. Menatapku dengan tatapan asingnya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Ada bayangan air mata disana.

"Tidak perlu."

Jawaban yang sama dari pertanyaan yang sama. Aku mengangguk, tidak peduli apa yang aku pikirkan dan mendudukkan diriku disampingnya, cukup jauh, namun tidak terlalu jauh untuk membuatku sadar bahwa dia menatapku walau hanya sekilas.

"Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Dia menoleh, dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang membuatku tergila-gila dengannya. Wajahnya tidak setampan itu, namun tatapannya. Aku menyukainya, ada banyak makna bahkan jika hanya tatapan asing yang dia berikan untukku.

"Haruskah?"

Aku mengangguk, mengangkat wajahku dan ikut menatapnya. Membiarkan kedua mataku menatap wajah tampannya lebih lama. Bahkan setelah ini aku tidak berharap apapun lagi.

"Aku orang asing bagimu. Kau tidak mengenalku." Aku mendesah, merasa sulit untuk mengatakan betapa aku ingin mengenalnya dengan lebih baik. "Kau aman bercerita padaku, kau bisa menganggapnya bercerita pada angin yang tidak akan mungkin menyampaikan kisahmu pada orang lain."

"Tidak ada yang harus aku ceritakan."

Aku diam, membenarkan yang dia katakan. Dia tidak mengenalku, apa yang aku harapkan? Dia ingin terbuka dan begitu saja menerimaku? Apa aku tidak kelewatan?

"Bolehkah aku yang bercerita padamu? Anggap saja kau hanya mendengarnya lalu kau bisa melupakannya."

Dia menatapku, bibir tipisnya sama sekali tidak berkomentar. Seolah membenarkan hal gila apa saja yang ingin aku lakukan.

"Aku menyukai seseorang, aku menatapnya sejak lama. Cukup lama hingga aku tahu apa saja yang dia sukai dan tidak dia sukai. Apa yang dia inginkan dan apa saja yang tidak dia inginkan."

Diam tanpa komentar, namun entah kenapa aku tahu dia mendengarku dengan caranya tersendiri.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya walau sekedar untuk melihatnya dari jauh. Aku ingin melakukan suatu hal yang membuatnya bahagia. Tapi aku tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin, karena menyapanya saja, aku bahkan merasa takut."

"Kenapa kau takut?"

Aku mengerjap, menatap wajah tampannya yang kini benar-benar menatapku. Dan tatapannya, tatapan itu benar-benar menunjukkan rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku takut dia melihatku seperti orang lain melihatku. Aku takut dia menjauhiku. Aku terlalu takut bahkan untuk berpikir apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku."

"Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang dia pikirkan tentangmu sebelum kau mendekatinya terlebih dulu." Aku diam, merasa bahagia meski aku ingin menolak rasa itu. "Jangan pernah takut untuk memulai sampai kau benar-benar melihat akhirnya. Beranilah untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa terganggu."

"Itu resiko yang harus kau hadapi, semuanya tidak akan semudah yang kau pikirkan." Senyumnya terlihat, senyum tipisnya yang terlihat begitu mempesona. "Jangan pikirkan dia terlebih dulu, pikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Jika kau memulai dan itu menyakitkan, kau bisa meninggalkannya tanpa rasa sesal sama sekali."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Dia mengedikkan kedua bahunya dengan santai. Memejamkan matanya dan menikmati butiran salju yang menerpa wajah tampannya dengan lembut.

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Dia mengangguk tanpa membuka mata indahnya sama sekali. Wajah tampannya terlihat damai. Wajah yang tanpa sadar membuatku kembali tersenyum.

"Ketika kau lelah, maka berisitirahatlah. Ketika kau terluka, maka berhentilah. Tidak ada yang salah dengan mengalah untuk sesaat. Pejamkan matamu, rasakan sapaan angin lembut diwajahmu. Dan nikmatilah walau hanya untuk sementara."

Dia mengerjap, lagi-lagi menatapku tanpa komentar.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya. Tidak ada salahnya untuk melepas keinginanmu untuk mencapai mimpi baru yang kau butuhkan. Bukankah tadi kau bilang kita harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kita pilih?"

Aku mengangguk, beranjak bangun dan membersihkan serpihan salju yang menempel pada mantel hangat yang aku kenakan. "Aku menyukai suaramu saat bernyanyi, aku menyukai bagaimana kau menikmati sebuah lagu meski itu hanya untaian lirik semata." Mata hitamnya menatapku tidak mengerti, ada senyum yang tanpa sadar aku berikan untuknya. "Tidak ada salahnya memulai. Menjadi penyanyi bukan hal yang salah jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya. Kau akan bahagia jika kau menggenggam mimpimu dengan erat."

Tatapannya terasa sulit untuk aku pahami, bibir tipisnya bahkan sama sekali tidak mengukirkan sebuah senyum.

"Aku menyukaimu. Jangan pedulikan apa yang aku katakan karena aku hanya ingin mengatakannya. Dengarkan lalu kau bisa melupakannya begitu saja."

Dia beranjak bangun, menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit aku artikan. Aku tahu tidak sepantasnya aku melakukan hal gila seperti ini. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal yang terdengar gila untuknya. Aku tahu,

Hatiku terasa sakit meski aku tahu aku harus siap dengan itu semua.

"Kau harus melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Jika kau lelah, bernafaslah ditempat dimana kau bisa bernafas dengan baik. Berhentilah sesaat, lalu kau bisa melakukan semuanya lagi dengan baik."

Langkah kaki terdengar menjauh, hal yang bahkan sudah aku duga akan terjadi. Tapi kenapa itu semua tetap saja terasa menyakitkan? Tapi kenapa tetap saja aku tidak mengharapkan itu terjadi.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya. Setidaknya aku tidak diam dan menyembunyikannya entah sampai kapan."

Aku menangis walau enggan, aku menangis meski aku tahu tidak ada yang harus aku tangisi.

"Aku tahu." Bibirku bergetar, bahkan rasa dingin kini terasa menyakitkan. "Aku tahu, tapi kenapa aku harus menangis?"

Aku terdiam, memejamkan mataku dan menolak rasa dingin saat air mataku menyentuh pipi. Apa yang aku harapkan? Dia menerimaku yang asing dimatanya? Dia menerimaku yang bahkan sama sekali tidak terlihat olehnya.

Bernafaslah!

Tapi itu semua terasa sulit.

Dan jauh dibalik kegelapan, aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ada orang yang ikut menangis dalam diam bersamaku.

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **Seoul, 2016**

"Kau darimana?"

Aku mengerjap, menatap sekeliling dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah bersantai disofa panjangku yang berwarna abu-abu. Baju kemeja yang dia kenakan sama sekali tidak terganti.

Anak ini, bagaimana bisa dia terlihat begitu tidak peduli dengan penampilannya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Dia tersenyum manis, mengulurkan segelas teh hijau yang dengan senang hati aku terima. Kakiku melangkah santai, menempatkan tubuhku tepat disamping tubuhnya.

"Melihat konsernya dengan dia yang terlihat begitu tampan."

" _Again_?"

Dia berteriak, menatapku dengan tatapan tidak terima.

"Aku fansnya."

"Tidak masuk akal." Wajah tampannya terlihat begitu sinis. "Sampai kapan? Kau seharusnya sudah memiiki kekasih. Kau sukses, kau tampan. Apa yang kau harapkan dari orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah melihatmu?"

"Imajinasiku hadir karenanya."

"Imajinasi?" Tawanya terdengar begitu sinis, tangannya terulur dan menarik sebuah novel biru yang ada disampingnya. "Jika kau berani mencintai, maka kau harus siap untuk disakiti. Kau akan semakin kuat jika kau benar-benar menerimanya. Tegarlah, karena tidak ada akhir menyedihkan dalam hidup ini." Matanya menatapku dengan tatapan sinisnya yang biasa, mengacungkan buku bersampul biru ditangannya dengan tatapan menyakitkan. "Imajinasi ini membuatmu terlihat semakin menyedihkan Byun Baekhyun. Sampai kapan kau berharap dia melihatmu, bahkan ketika dia belum menjadi apa-apa dia sama sekali tidak melihatmu. Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Tidak ada." Aku menjawab datar. Merebut buku ditangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Aku bahagia bahkan jika dia hanya tahu namaku. Dia mengenalku, dan dia tahu aku ada."

Kyungsoo menatapku dengan wajah pucat, hal asing yang bahkan masih sulit aku terima hingga kini. "Aku selalu diam karena aku pikir kau akan dewasa suatu saat nanti. Tapi sepertinya kau menciptakan dunia mengerikanmu dengan alasan imajinasi. Berhenti berharap kau bisa memiliki Suho, berhenti berharap kau bisa menemukan sosok ayah dalam dirinya. Berhenti aku bilang."

Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti, tatapan sulit bahkan tanpa sadar aku layangkan untuknya. "Kau berpikir salah."

"Salah?" dia mendengus, beranjak bangun dengan cepat. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menyukainya? Aku tahu kau merindukan seorang ayah, aku tahu kau suka mengarng lagu karena ayahmu seorang penyanyi dulu. Aku tahu, kenapa dia terlihat begitu mempesona dimatamu, aku tahu. Karena dia menyanyikan lagu yang membuatmu teringat akan Ayamu."

Aku diam, apa yang harus aku pikirkan? Apa yang harus aku katakan jika semua yang disampaikan Kyungsoo adalah apa yang selama ini aku sembunyikan.

"Berhentilah berpikir bahwa hidupmu semudah kau merangkai kata-kata. Kau harus melihat dunia nyata, kau harus sadar apa yang sebenarnya harus kau jalani. Berhentilah menjadi orang yang hidup dengan dunianya sendiri. Apa kau sama sekali tidak menganggapku? Apa hanya tulisanmu yang akan kau jadikan tempat untuk menceritakan apa yang kau inginkan dan kau harapkan?"

Aku menggeleng. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit aku artikan. Aku tidak ingin Kyunsoo menatapku dengan tatapan kecewanya, tapi aku tidak ingin keluar dari kenyamanan ini, kenyamanan semu yang sulit mereka mengerti.

"Kau tahu bahwa mereka semua menyayangimu. Kau tahu itu kan?" Dia terisak hebat. "Kau tahu kehilangan itu menyakitkan, tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengatakannya. Kau hanya diam, mengurung diri didalam kamar dan menulis semuanya sampai kau puas. Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menghiburmu. Tidak,"

Duniaku semakin terasa semu.

"Aku akan pulang."

Dan begitu saja, aku merasa terjebak lagi dalam dunia yang aku ciptakan. Dengan dinding hitam yang menyembunyikan cahaya. Memaksaku melihat kelamnya dunia, kelamnya kehidupan yang aku ciptakan.

Aku ingin melangkah keluar, aku ingin bernafas dengan bebas.

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **27 April 2016**

"Mendekatlah."

Dia berjalan tanpa ragu, mengulurkan tangan panjangnya dan tanpa aku sadari dia memelukku dengan erat.

"Aku lelah, Hyung."

Suaranya terdengar begitu berat, terdengar begitu asing dan menyakitkan.

"Makanya aku memintamu untuk berisitirahat."

Nafasnya terhembus begitu kasar, wajah tampannya tersembunyi. Aku diam dengan posisi berdiri, mengulurkan tanganku dan mengusap punggungnya yang tegap dengan lembut. "Berisitirahatlah, tidak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu. Tidak akan pernah."

Tidak ada jawaban, dan aku tahu bahwa dia ingin menyembunyikan semuanya seorang diri. Seharusnya aku tahu karena aku terbiasa melakukan itu semua sejak dulu. Namun aku menolak, entah kenapa aku tidak ingin dia menyimpannya seorang diri.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Dia menggeleng, hanya kepalanya yang bergerak lembut mencari posisi nyaman. Matanya mungkin terpejam, mencoba menikmati kenyamanan yang entah kenapa bisa dia temukan dari orang menyedihkan sepertiku.

"Aku disini." Aku tersenyum kecil, mengelus pundaknya dengan lembut.

Aku ingin seperti Chanyeol, setidaknya dia bisa melepaskan rasa lelahnya dengan cara sederhana. Menikmati kesederhanaan tersebut dengan cara asing. Aku tidak mengerti, namun aku akan mencoba untuk mengerti, bahwa ada cara sederhana yang bisa menghilangkan rasa lelah tanpa harus kau umbar disemua tempat.

Setidaknya tidak bersembunyi dalam kegelapan.

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **Seoul,** **1 Mei 2016**

Aku membungkuk sopan, menatap orang yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang terasa asing. Mataku menatap sekeliling dan mendapati mereka semua menatapku. Aku menggeleng, lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan palsu.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa melewati ini semua. Waktu menyebalkan berlalu terasa begitu lambat, aku mendesah dan melangkah meninggal aula penghargaan. Kakiku melangkah menuju balkon, menikmati hembusan angin yang ada disalah satu gedung tertinggi di Seoul.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada saat dimana aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun aku sama sekali tidak pernah berharap. Dengan balutas jan yang lengkap, dia terlihat begitu tampan dengan latar langit yang berwarna keperakan.

"Hai." Aku menyapanya terlebih dulu seperti biasa. Matanya menatapku sekilas sebelum membungkuk dengan sopan, ada senyum yang sulit diartikan lagi diwajahnya. Senyum sopan yang selalu membuatku menebak-nebak apa yang sedang dia pikirkan dengan senyum seperti itu.

"Hai." Dia membalas dengan sopan.

Entah kenapa aku tahu dia tidak berubah, semuanya masih tertutupi dengan baik. Bahkan sekarang dia terlihat sangat profesional dengan apa yang dia jalani.

"Selamat atas penghargaan yang kalian terima."

Dia mengangguk, tersenyum dengan amat mempesonanya. Senyum asing yang mempesona. Aku tahu tidak ada yang bisa aku harapkan meski waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

"Terima kasih."

Aku mengangguk, membungkuk sopan sebelum berlalu meninggalkannya. Sampai kapanpun aku berharap dia tidak akan pernah berubah seperti aku yang terkungkung dengan dunia yang aku ciptakan sendiri. Senyumnya yang kekanakan justru memilki makna yang beragam.

Dia tetap sama sampai kapanpun itu, dia tetap tidak mengenaliku meski berapa lamapun waktu berlalu. Apa yang aku harapkan? Dia setidaknya mengenalku?

Bernafaslah, berhenti dari dunia mimpimu yang mengerikan. Sampai akhir, aku tetap menyukai orang yang bahkan tidak mengenalku.

Sampai akhir aku tetap mengarapkan orang yang sedikitpun tidak pernah menganggapku ada.

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **2 Mei 2016**

Mataku mengerjap tidak mengerti, memastikan sosok yang ada dihadapanku benar-benar Chanyeol. Wajah tampannya terlihat pucat, dan kaos yang dia gunakan tidak mampu melindunginya dari dinginnya angin malam. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa kesal dan khawatir bersamaan.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal. Hal yang memaksaku terkungkung dari rasa lelah yang tidak akan berakhir."

Aku diam, menatap Chanyeol yang menatapku dengan tatapan tajam didepan sana.

"Sampai kapan dia ada dalam duniamu, Hyung?"

Aku diam.

"Sampai kapan kau hanya melihat dia sebagai orang yang sama denganmu?"

Aku bungkam.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk melihatku." Bibirnya bergetar, dan aku tahu bahwa aku telah menyakitinya teramat banyak. "Aku tidak memintamu setidaknya untuk berpikir bahwa aku seorang laki-laki dimatamu. Bukan hanya orang yang kau anggap adik."

Apa yang aku pikirkan?

"Setidaknya lupakan dia. Setidaknya buat alasan untuk aku tidak membencinya."

Air mata itu menetes dengan sendirinya.

"Aku melakukan ini semua untukmu, aku melakukan apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan setidaknya untuk membuatmu menyadari bahwa aku bisa lebih baik darinya."

Apa aku terlalu jahat?

"Lupakan dia dan setidaknya lihat aku, Hyung." Air mata ikut menetes diwajah tampannya. "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatmu setidaknya melihatku. Aku akan melakukan apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Aku akan melakukannya lebih baik dari dia. Tapi kenapa hanya dia yang ada didalam pikiran dan hatimu selama ini?"

Aku terisak, beranjak mendekatinya dan menghapus air mata yang entah kenapa menetes dengan deras.

"Aku yang salah." Bibirku bergetar, tanganku memegang tangannya yang dingin dengan takut. "Aku yang tidak bisa melepas meski dia sama sekali tidak menggenggamku. Aku yang terkungkung dan berharap dia cahaya yang aku inginkan. Aku yang salah, Aku~"

Chanyeol menangis dalam diam didepanku. Tangannya yang selalu memegangku dengan hangat terangkat, menghapus air mata yang ada diwajahku dengan teramat lembut.

"Aku lelah bersikap kuat dihadapanmu Hyung, aku lelah bersikap bahwa aku baik-baik saja jika kau selalu memikirkannya. Aku dan dia bekerja sama, aku dan dia ada dalam satu grup. Tapi aku tidak bisa bersikap baik dengannya jika aku tahu kau selalu tersakiti karenanya. Sampai kapan hanya dia yang ada didalam hatimu."

"Maafkan aku." Lidahku bahkan terasa kelu.

"Kau tahu bahwa ini semua menyakitkan, Hyung." Chanyeol menangis, bibir merahnya menyunggigkan sebuah senyum yang teramat menyakitkan. "Lepaskan harapanmu padanya. Aku akan menunggu sampai kapanpun itu, tapi aku mohon berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Aku terisak, memejamkan mataku dan menikmati rasa hangat saat Chanyeol memelukku dengan erat. Hanya pelukan, namun aku menyesal kenapa aku baru menyadari bahwa ada orang yang siap memelukku dengan erat, orang yang bahkan selalu aku sia-siakan selama ini.

Aku tidak ingin berjanji apapun. Tapi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, setidaknya untuk sosok yang kini tengah memelukku dengan erat.

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **2 juni 2016**

Mataku mengerjap lelah, menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu dini hari. Bibirku menguap tertahan, menatap sekeliling dan mendapati aku masih berada dalam lingkaran kegelapan yang aku ciptakan.

Lampu laptop berkelap-kelip, dengan sekali usapan layar berubah putih. Memperlihatkan sepenggal kata yang terukir rapi.

" _Sampai akhir aku tetap terkungkung dari dunia yang aku ciptakan. Bagaimana aku bisa lari jika aku melihat cahaya dengan cara yang salah? Bagaimana bisa aku hidup jika aku melihat dunia dengan cara yang salah. Aku ingin berhenti, berpura-pura melupakan semua yang ada. Namun itu menyakitkan, hingga bernafas saja terasa sulit._

 _Aku berharap semua kisah selalu berakhir dengan Happy Ending, karena tidak ada manusia yang berharap hidup dalam kungkungan kegelapan. Namun kenapa aku tidak melepasnya?_

 _Karena cahaya yang aku lihat memberikan rasa bahagia semu yang sulit terlepas. Ini salah, namun tidak semudah itu untuk terlepas._

 _Berhentilah, tarik nafasmu dan nikmati walau hanya sesaat._

 _Aku akan melepasnya suatu hari nanti. Tidak tahu sampai kapan itu, mungkin sampai dia bisa menikmati dunia juga dengan tulus. Tunggu aku, orang-orang yang menawarkan cahaya baru padaku._

 _Tunggu aku, dan bantu aku bernafas kemudian._

 _Aku hanya berhenti sesaat, lalu akan menghadapinya lagi. Apapun itu."_

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menguap, mengambil ponsel canggih diatas meja dan menekan beberapa tombol, memejamkan mata saat suara bass yang tidak terdengar asing menjawab dengan cepat.

"Ada apa, Hyung?"

Aku tersenyum kecil, menghela nafas dengan lembut. "Tunggu Aku."

Dan telpon terputus.

Setidaknya aku sedang bersiap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa-apaan ini o.O

Tapi dika tetap berharap jika kalian berkenan untuk mereview, kekeke XD

Selamat menyambut bulan suci Ramadhan bagi yang menjalankan. Mohon maaf lahir bahin yaaa ^_^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG :**

 **.**

 **Seoul, 21 Desember 2004. 12 Tahun yang lalu**

"Pak Chanyeol kau yang harus melakukannya." Chanyeol menggeleng keras, mengabaikan wajah Yoo Ra yang menata sinis kearahnya. "Antarkan ini kerumah, Kyungsoo. Noona sedang mengerjakan tugas."

"Ini dingin sekali, Noona." Chanyeol mengeleng dengan brutal. "Sepedaku rusak dan aku tidak ingin berjalan kaki kesana. Hubungi Kyungsoo dan suruh dia yang menjeputnya sendiri."

"Kau mau pergi atau akan aku baar gitar bututmu dikamar."

Chanyeol menggertak tidak terima. Mengambil bungkusan milik keluarga Kyungsoo dan berlari cepat. Meninggalkan rumah mewahnya dengan Yoo-Ra yang tertawa mencibir dari balkon samping.

Salju berjatuhan dengan deras, menimpa wajah tampan Chanyeol yang masih mendengus sejak tadi. Matanya menatap sekelilling, memastikan suara yang baru saja didengarnya adalah suara sepupunya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo-"

Chanyeol terdiam, menghentikan langkahnya dan menyembunyikan dirinya dengan cepat. Menatap tidak berkedip wajah cantik yang sedang tertawa disisi Kyungsoo sepupuya.

Dibawah guyuran hujan salju, Chanyeol mematung dengan wajah merona merah. Menatap tidak mengerti wajah cantik Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat mempesona didepan sana.

Baekhyun tidak tahu, bahwa Chanyeol lebih dulu jatuh cinta dibanding siapapun.

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **Seoul** **, 21 November** **2005**

"Aku mohon, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, menatap sinis sepupunya yang kini berjongkok dihadapannya. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk menemaninya."

"Aku saja." Chanyeol nyaris berteriak. "Nyaris satu tahun aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berani menyapa temanmu. Biar aku yang menemani Baekhyun hyung ke pementasan seni. Ndeee~"

Kyungsoo mendengus, menatap jijik wajah sepupunya yang memberinya tatapan penuh penderitaan.

"Kau yang akan terluka jika kesana." Kyungsoo mendesah lemah.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin mendekatinya."

Kyungsoo menyerah, mengangguk tidak peduli. Membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apapun yang dia suka. Saat itu Kyungsoo hanya berpikir jika Chanyeol hanya mengangumi, tidak sampai separah ini.

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

Chanyeol meatap sekeliling, mencari sosok Baekhyun yang menghilang.

"Kau bisa menggunakan ini."

Langkahnya terhenti, menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik pepohonan yang tidak jauh dari posisi Baekhyun berdiri saat ini. Menatap sosok yang membuatnya terpesona dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Tidak perlu."

Orang yang tidak Chanyeol kenal menjawab dengan nada datar. Menciptakan kernyitan tidak suka diwajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Dia menoleh, dan Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah tampan itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar. Tatapan yan membuat Chanyeol menggertak geram.

"Haruskah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan lembut Baekhyun terlihat begitu indah. Tatapan yang membuat Chanyeol sadar ada orang lain yang Baekhyun sukai.

"Aku orang asing bagimu. Kau tidak mengenalku." Dia mendesah, terlihat kalut diaktu bersamaan. "Kau aman bercerita padaku, kau bisa menganggapnya bercerita pada angin yang tidak akan mungkin menyampaikan kisahmu pada orang lain."

"Tidak ada yang harus aku ceritakan."

Baekhyun terdiam, dan entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa bahwa orang yang bersama Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling bodoh didunia. Bagaimana bisa dia mengabaikan tatapan tulus yang dengan gamblang Baekhyun perlihatkan.

"Bolehkah aku yang bercerita padamu? Anggap saja kau hanya mendengarnya lalu kau bisa melupakannya." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, terama kecil. "Aku menyukai seseorang, aku menatapnya sejak lama. Cukup lama hingga aku tahu apa saja yang dia sukai dan tidak dia sukai. Apa yang dia inginkan dan apa saja yang tidak dia inginkan."

Diam tanpa komentar, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mematung dari tempat dia bersembunyi.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya walau sekedar untuk melihatnya dari jauh. Aku ingin melakukan suatu hal yang membuatnya bahagia. Tapi aku tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin, karena menyapanya saja, aku bahkan merasa takut."

"Kenapa kau takut?"

"Aku takut dia melihatku seperti orang lain melihatku. Aku takut dia menjauhiku. Aku terlalu takut bahkan untuk berpikir apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku."

"Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang dia pikirkan tentangmu sebelum kau mendekatinya terlebih dulu." Baekhyun terdiam. "Jangan pernah takut untuk memulai sampai kau benar-benar melihat akhirnya. Beranilah untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa terganggu."

"Itu resiko yang harus kau hadapi, semuanya tidak akan semudah yang kau pikirkan." Senyumnya terlihat, senyum tipisnya yang terlihat begitu datar dimata Chanyeol. "Jangan pikirkan dia terlebih dulu, pikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Jika kau memulai dan itu menyakitkan, kau bisa meninggalkannya tanpa rasa sesal sama sekali."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Dia mengedikkan kedua bahunya dengan santai. Memejamkan matanya dan menikmati butiran salju yang menerpa wajah tampannya dengan lembut.

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Dia mengangguk tanpa membuka mata indahnya sama sekali. Wajah tampannya terlihat damai. Wajah yang Chanyeol yakin membuat Baekhyun terpesona.

"Ketika kau lelah, maka berisitirahatlah. Ketika kau terluka, maka berhentilah. Tidak ada yang salah dengan mengalah untuk sesaat. Pejamkan matamu, rasakan sapaan angin lembut diwajahmu. Dan nikmatilah walau hanya untuk sementara."

Dia mengerjap, menaap Baekhyun lagi-lagi dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya. Tidak ada salahnya untuk melepas keinginanmu untuk mencapai mimpi baru yang kau butuhkan. Bukankah tadi kau bilang kita harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kita pilih?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, beranjak bangun dan membersihkan serpihan salju yang menempel pada mantel hangat yang dia kenakan. "Aku menyukai suaramu saat bernyanyi, aku menyukai bagaimana kau menikmati sebuah lagu meski itu hanya untaian lirik semata." Suara Baekhyun yang lirih membuat Chanyeol terdiam, matanya terasa panas tanpa Chanyeol sadari sama sekali. "Tidak ada salahnya memulai. Menjadi penyanyi bukan hal yang salah jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya. Kau akan bahagia jika kau menggenggam mimpimu dengan erat."

"Aku menyukaimu. Jangan pedulikan apa yang aku katakan karena aku hanya ingin mengatakannya. Dengarkan lalu kau bisa melupakannya begitu saja."

Dia beranjak bangun, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang bisa aku pahami. Tatapan tidak peduli yang Chanyeol yakini membuat Baekhyun teramat sakit.

"Kau harus melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Jika kau lelah, bernafaslah ditempat dimana kau bisa bernafas dengan baik. Berhentilah sesaat, lalu kau bisa melakukan semuanya lagi dengan baik."

Chanyeol mengeram, menaap tajam sosok Suho yang beralu begitu saja. Meninggalkan sosok Baekhyun yang menangis dalam diam.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya. Setidaknya aku tidak diam dan menyembunyikannya entah sampai kapan."

Baekhyun menangis dengan lirih. Tangisan yang membuat Chanyeol ingin menangis tanpa sadar.

"Aku tahu." Bibirnya bergetar, bahkan rasa dingin kini terasa menyakitkan. "Aku tahu, tapi kenapa aku harus menangis?"

Chanyeol terduduk, menatap Baekhyun yang menangis dengan wajah pias.

Dia menyukai orang yang terlebih dulu menyukai orang lain. Chanyeol tahu dia akan terluka jika dia bertahan untuk tetap menyukai Baekhyun. Namun ini bukan salah waktu, karena Chanyeol akan menunggu sampai kapanpun itu. Sampai Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang selalu menunggunya.

Menunggu dalam diam dibelakangnya.

 **-FIN beneran-**


End file.
